Can't Have Too Much
by MORENADECA
Summary: Part three of the Food series. Nyssa tries popcorn for the first time.


They had been walking back to the League safe house after finishing a mission when Sara saw the lights. Lights like that could only mean one thing. There was a carnival close by. She turned to Nyssa and made her best puppy dog eyes.

Nyssa knew she was up to something. That look was only used as a last resort which made Nyssa wary. Sara had noteven made a request yet she was already using her secret weapon and Nyssa was sure that whatever it is Sara wanted Nyssa wouldn't like.

"Beloved?"

"We should totally go and check it out!" Sara said pointing to one of the lights.

Nyssa just rolled her eyes at Sara's antics. She did not know what the lights were but she did know one thing: Sara usually got her way.

"After dinner we shall find the origin of those lights."

It was a strange thing to say but Sara was used to the way Nyssa spoke. It was charming when the brunette wasn't confusing the ever living shit out of her.

It wasn't until they had arrived at the carnival that Sara realized Nyssa had never been to one before. If anyone looked at the brunette, they would think she was disinterested in the carnival, but Sara knew her. She could see the wonder in her eyes. Nyssa's eyes told Sara everything she needed to know regarding Nyssa, they were so expressive. Right now, they were curious. Everything was new and exciting for her and Sara was content to just enjoy her Beloved experience something new.

Hand in hand they made their way to the ticket booth before going to explore the carnival, Sara dragging her from game to game and Nyssa trying to take everything in. They played a game were the goal seemed to be that you must sin a small plastic ball into a rotating bowls. Then they played one in which the pbjeck of the game was to shoot a gun at a very pale red headed balding man's mouth. Nyssa thought that game to be particularly simple. She thought that of most games which is how Sara found herself with a small tiger in one arm, a stuffed fish in her other hand, a new floral headband, and a creepy porcelain doll sticking out of her back pocket.

Nyssa had been enjoying herself much to her own surprise, that is until the last game. Now, she a frown on her face. That last game was unwinnable and Sara would not let her confront the game attendant about it. Instead she had taken her hand and moved on to the next game while placating the irrate assassin. In an effort to try to temper Nyssa's anger she suggested food.

"Do you want some popcorn?" When Sara didn't get a response she turned to look at Nyssa who had an adorably cute furrowed brow and a barely visible frown forming on her lips, which could only mean one thing. Nyssa was confused. It clicked for Sara ans she spoke before Nyssa could come up with a suitable response.

"You have never had popcorn have you?"

Nyssa didn't have to answer, her face said it all. She didn't even know what popcorn was. Sara wasn't surprised anymore when she found out that Nyssa had never tried something as common as popcorn, but her mouth wasn't always on the same page as her head and before she could stop herself she was already talking.

"You have been all over the world and have never tried popcorn? How is that even possible?"

"I have never been compelled to do so."

"Well I am compelling you now. Come on."

Sara tugged Nyssa along to the nearest popper and ordered a bag of popcorn.

She offered the bag to the brunette but she made no move to take it. Sara could tell that Nyssa was apprehensive, after the Pop Tarts she couldn't really blame her. Sara still felt horrible about making her sick but they have moved past it. Mostly anyway, except for the fact that Nyssa makes that adorably worried face every time Sara has her try new foods.

In an effort to try to ease Nyssa's concerns Sara took a small fistful of popcorn and shoved it all in her mouth then smiled around the popcorn in what she hoped was a reassuring way towards Nyssa.

Nyssa for her part took a single piece of popcorn between her fingers and inspected it closely. It was very light and it had a thin slimy sheen on it. She looked questioningly at Sara.

Sara took another fistful before answering the unasked question.

"It's butter. Just try it. If you don't like it, I'll eat it."

Sara would never willingly harm her and Nyssa knew that. She trusted the blond implicitly and before she could over-think it more than she already had she popped the small popped kernel into her mouth and savored the flavor. It was warm and buttery and she really liked it.

Sara was on her third fistful of the treat watching intently to see what Nyssa's reaction would be. When she saw those beautiful brown eyes open and shining she knew that Nyssa liked the popcorn.

"This is going to be so much fun!" She practically squeed as she took some more popcorn.

They ate their popcorn as they walked through the carnival. They still played a few games but mostly they took in the scene. It was fun to just be with each other. Just like a real normal date.

They had just gotten rid of the empty bag when Sara stopped at a game. They approached it together. It had several hoops and orange balls and Nyssa figured that the objective was to make the balls enter the baskets. She was still contemplating the game when Sara spoke.

"I used to love this game when I was little."

"Do you wish to play it now?"

"Nah, I was never very good at it."

"I'm not following."

"When we were kids my dad used to bring Laurel and me to the carnival in the summer. I remember one time I was playing this game and these older boys were making fun of me because I couldn't make the tall baskets. Laurel was watching them but she didn't say anything. They were getting meaner and finally Laurel came up to us. She didn't say a word to them. She went to the attendant and gave him a ticket and proceeded to smoke those boys. She won the big stuffed animal, but before the guy could take it down, she asked him if instead of the big one we could get two small ones. The guy just smiled, he had seen what happened. He gave us two small birds. Mine was yellow on one side and white on the other, and Laurel's was black. They were different but still pretty much the same and I loved that stuffed bird. I even took it with me to college."

Nyssa had smiled the entire time Sara had told her story. She found it endearing that Sara had such fond memories of her childhood.

Sara saw the love and the longing in those brown eyes and realized Nyssa didn't have stories like that. Ra's didn't take his daughter out to the Carnival, to the beach, or to the movies. The fact that this was the first time that Nyssa had ever even been to a carnival was proof of that. It occured to her that before the Gambit went down, she had been a kid that was unhappy with her life, but standing here in front of a woman who was molded from birth to be a killer, a woman who had been deprived the opportunity to be a kid, she really had no right to complain. Seeing Nyssa and the amount of love in her eyes despite what she had endured made Sara's heart ache.

Her life may not have been perfect. Her parents had been strict and she fought with her sister but she knew her entire life that she was loved. She never even questioned that, and here was Nyssa, a woman who grew up surrounded by people who would suddenly die or disappear in a place where no one loved her. Ra's tolerated her because she was his Heir, the rest of the League respected her position but no one showed her love.

"Well I will."

"You will what?"

Sara hadn't noticed she had said that out loud.

"You"

"What about me?"

"I love you. I love being able to hold you and run my fingers through your beautiful hair. I love everything about you."

"Habibti." Sara could hear the warning in Nyssa's voice. She better not start something that she can't finish. She gave the brunette a kiss and pulled away. If this was almost like a real normal date then Sara was going to get rid of the almost. She was going to make this a date and to her nothing says date more than a dark movie theater.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I am going to take you somewhere where I will make your head explode." With a wink and a smile Sara turned and walked towards the exit, and Nyssa could do nothing but follow.

They were standing outside of a big building covered in lights, posters, and signs and again Nyssa was confused. Sara was enchanting but the way that woman's brain worked had Nyssa running around in circles trying to catch up.

"I was under the impression that we were headed to a different location."

"I know what you thought we were going to be doing, but I didn't lie. I am pretty sure this is making your head explode."

Sara turned around and asked for two tickets for the next showing, tickets in hand she headed straight for the concession stand.

"Can I get one large popcorn and a soda please."

"More popcorn? You already ate almost an entire bag not an hour ago."

"You can't have too much popcorn." Sara said and gave Nyssa a quick peck before grabbing the popcorn bucket and drink.

They found seats at the back of the theater.

"What are we doing Beloved?"

"This is a date."

"A date?"

"Yes, dating. It is a thing that people do to get to know one another."

"We know each other rather well."

"Well yeah, but will you just go with it?"

"Of course Habibti."

It was taking most of Sara's League training to not turn to look at the brunette sitting beside her. She knew that Nyssa had never been on a date. Hell she had never been to the movies either, but Sara wanted to see what would happen. Would Nyssa react the way all people on dates react? Sara remembered going to the movies when she was a kid and almost all of them ended up with makeout sessions. Was it too much to ask for this one to end the same way? If anything this one would be better because she was almost possitive that this date would end in sex. Amazing sex. With Nyssa, all sex was amazing but it still made Sara blush to think about it. She got carried away with thoughts of all the sex that she has had with Nyssa and all the sex she hopes to have with her that she lost track of what was happening on the screen and next to her. She really hoped Nyssa didn't ask her anything about the movie because honestly she wasn't paying any attention to it.

The movie had started about twenty minutes ago and already Nyssa was bored. She knew that this was something important for her Beloved but she didn't know why. What the hell was a date? Why were they on one now? They could be back at the safe house doing other things, things that to her seemed infinitely more enjoyable than sitting in a dark room with other people and eating popcorn. If they were alone she could do other things. Things with her hands that were starting to itch just from the thought of what they could be doing or she could do that thing with her tongue that made Sara scream out in that raspy way. Great, now her mouth was watering at the thought. Honestly, if she didn't know any better she would think that the blonde was trying to drive her insane.

If she was going to be forced to sit here and endure this she was not going to make it easy for Sara. She could tell that the blonde wasn't even paying attention to the movie and took advantage of her Beloved's distraction. She moved as close to Sara as the seat would allow her and nuzzled the blonde's neck.

Sara was about to say something to her, but before she knew it Nyssa was kissing her neck. Those warm lips were leaving a trail of kisses from behind her ear, down her neck, to come to a stop at her collarbone before delivering a light bite. Sara bit her lip to swallow the moan that was about to escape, and she grabbed the popcorn bucket harder.

"Nyssa"

Nyssa's tongue soothed the bite before she trailed kisses back up the soft skin. She could feel Sara's pulse quickening beneath her lips.

"You are not watching your movie." Well of course she wasn't watching the movie, she could barely think with Nyssa's lips on her let alone focus on anything other than what that mouth and its owner were up to.

She outlined Sara's ear with her tongue then pulled back to look at Sara. Her blue eyes were dark with desire and she found herself passionately kissing the blonde. She took the popcorn bucket and placed it on the ground before kissing Sara again.

Nyssa was a great kisser. Never in her life had Sara had someone kiss her with as much passion. It was as if Nyssa was trying to kill her and bring her back to life all at once using just her lips. Sara could kiss her for hours and swear it had been only seconds. It seemed that is exactly what happened.

She had closed her eyes and had let the warm body and the passionate lips of her Beloved consume her, and before she knew it the lights were coming back on. Sara took her hand back. Somehow it had found its way inside of Nyssa's shirt. They had to compose themselves. The movie was over, the other people had mostly left the theater. After a series of small chaste kisses Sara pulled away from Nyssa and took a good look at her. Her hair was disheveled, her cheeks pink, and her lips swollen. She looked good enough to eat and that is exactly what Sara was planning on doing.

Sara stood up and held her hand out which Nyssa took and got to her feet. When she saw Nyssa bend down to grab the bucket of popcorn she pulled on the hand resting in hers.

"Leave it. I want to eat something else tonight."


End file.
